disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arwin Hochauser
Arwin Quentin Hochauser is a recurring character in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. He is the Tipton Hotel's engineer and resided in the hotel. The character is portrayed by Brian Stepanek, who also played Brian in Brian O'Brian. He became favored among the series viewers which led to spin-off plans for the character, which unfortunately fell through. Story ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Arwin is introduced as a crazy inventor who works as an engineer for the Tipton Hotel and holds his socks up with duct tape. He has a crush on Carey Martin, as shown in many episodes but is afraid to act upon it. He hates carrots and is allergic to horses, as shown in "Free Tippy". In the episodes "Kisses & Basketball", "Bowling", and "Going for the Gold", Carey kisses him, and he immediately faints after this happens. It is also shown that he has a picture of Carey in his office that lights up when he claps his hands (Zack noticed this), as well as a cardboard cutout of her. Arwin was a professional bowler, as illustrated in "Bowling". The reason why he stopped bowling because he lost the ball on his back-swing during his competition and accidentally threw the ball back and it hit his mother's head (making her shorter by a foot). He also is known for being obsessed with his mother (and is very loyal); he lived with her for his whole life until she was married and moved out, as shown in "The Arwin That Came to Dinner". This gets quite annoying for Carey and the boys. Arwin is considered childlike by many characters in the show; he enjoys picture books, sleeps with a sock monkey, and eats a lunch packed by his mother. However, Arwin is much loved by Zack and Cody. The Suite Life on Deck Arwin has been seen in ''The Suite Life on Deck via videochat, giving the boys some information about his Greek cousin, Milos (also played by Brian Stepanek). He has made a comeback in the episode where he creates a robot named Cal who makes her own inventions which is typical from all of his weird inventions in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. It's also revealed in "A London Carol", that he started working at the hotel in the nineties when London was seven. Inventions/Intellect He has made a comeback in the episode where he creates a robot named Cal who makes her own inventions which is typical from all of his weird inventions in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Despite being extremely childish, Arwin seems to have a very high IQ and is well adapted in many fields of science (particularly mechanics and engineering) although most of his inventions malfunction and wreak havoc. In his first appearance ("The Prince & the Plunger"), Arwin is seen having made two robots. Later, he removes all the violence from the twins game using one of his hackers. It is hinted in "The Ghost of Suite 613", he has some knowledge of holograms. Also in this episode, he is responsible for all the pranks, using electronics and robotics. In the episode "Arwinstein", he made a near perfect robot duplicate of himself with one a few minor glitches. Arwin is able to make perfect and powerful laser in the episode "Rock Star in the House". He also makes an animatronic pair of arms to help Cody with his job, it works until Cody breaks the switch then it goes haywire. His knowledge with chemistry is quite bad, in the episode "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel", he makes highly unstable glue compound that later explodes. In the episode "Election", Arwin makes a fully working jetpack for Cody. This is one of the experiments that work. Occasionally Arwin makes revolutionary technology like in "The Suite Smell of Excess" where he makes a "Parallel Universalizer". Arwin has never shown any knowledge in biology, although he hinted he knew about hawks. If Arwin was not so childish he may have been a rich professor at a well known university. Spin-off plans A spin-off television series was planned about him, where he goes to live with his sister to help her take care of her children. The series name ideas consisted of "Arwin" and "Housebroken", though it was never picked up. The pilot episode can be seen on YouTube. Trivia *It's a common misconception that Arwin's last name, Hochauser is spelled as Hawkhauser. Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:Engineers